1. Technical Filed
The disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for producing mineral water, and more particularly to a method and software and hardware design of an apparatus for producing mineral water according to user's personal conditions.
2. Technical Art
Mineral substances work in human body like a plurality of meshed gears, and they must exist in the human body in specific ratios to be useful to human health. For example, excessive potassium would cause flat T-wave in electrocardiograph (EKG), deficiency of iron will cause anemia, and excessive sodium will cause hypertension. Therefore, people must take in balanced combination of mineral substances that are suitable for and easily absorbed and metabolized by human body, in order to obtain the functions that are provided by the mineral substances. Vegetables and fruits in daily diet are the main sources of the mineral substances for human body. However, according to many investigation reports, the nutrient contents, particularly mineral substances and vitamins, of currently available vegetables and fruits have obviously reduced. Some possible reasons for the largely reduced nutrient contents of vegetables and fruits include:
(1) New species of vegetables and fruits grow quickly and fail to absorb or synthesize the required types and contents of different nutrition from the soil.
(2) The modern agricultural technologies fail to provide vegetables and fruits with natural growth environment.
(3) According to the Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO) of the United Nations, chemical fertilizers are the main causes leading to serious deficiency of mineral substances in soil.
Dr. Davis, who is a biochemist at University of Texas, USA, has found from the data about the nutrients of 43 vegetables and fruits collected by the US Department of Agriculture on a long-term basis that six types of nutrients in general vegetables and fruits have significantly reduced, including proteins, calcium, phosphorus, iron, vitamin B2 and vitamin C. The percentage of reduction ranges from 6% to 38% for different minerals. According to a report on an investigation conducted under the commission of the Department of Health in Taiwan, the mineral intake from food among male and female of different ages is indeed deficient compared to the recommended mineral intake, and the degree of deficiency is ranged from 10% to 50%. As a matter of fact, the mineral intake that meets the physiological requirements is variable according to persons and living places. However, most people have difficulty in obtaining complete background data and performing complicated calculation based on such data to know the types and quantities of deficient mineral substances that should be daily supplemented to them.